Parties, Sleepovers, Kisses, Breakups, and Makeups
by Skipper7
Summary: A normal DigiDestined sleepover has some extraordinary consequences. TAIORA. MIMATO. TAKARI. DAIYAKO. Warning: First Story
1. Too Far Gone

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **Tehbot. My first EVER reviewer, baby! And he's a good friend. :0)

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** This was my first story. I have grown SO MUCH since this that I look back and shudder. Just . . . keep that in mind, please.

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

Tai sat alone on his bed staring at the ceiling above him. His eyes were blank as he absently followed the small cracks overhead. The same eyes that were so blank and devoid of emotion now, were once filled with a sparkle and a warmness that could melt anyone's heart. He was this day because Kari was having a party with all the DigiDestined and then having the girls over for a sleepover afterward.

Which meant that the girl of his dreams slash his best friends girlfriend would be here _all night_. A few months ago, he would have been ecstatic and hopping around the house, getting on Kari's nerves. Hanging out with his best friends and then having his part time crush and full time best friend sleep over? Awesome!

Lately though, Tai just hadn't felt like himself. Ever since Christmas Eve (or the "Dumping Day" as so kindly dubbed by Davis) when Tai was rejected by Sora at Matt's concert, he just hadn't been the same. It had been a few months since the battle with MaloMyotismon and Sora and Matt were still happily dating.

When Tai was feeling bitter, he would blame Matt. After all, Matt was his best friend (and occasional rival) and Matt _knew _how Tai felt about Sora. He _knew _Tai had been saving money to buy the perfect Christmas gift for her.

But if he was being honest with himself, he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He was the one with the Crest of Courage, for crying out loud! He should have gathered up his courage and asked her out before someone else (AKA Matt) asked her out.

Tai felt his eyes begin to burn in self loathing and tried miserably to let the one stubborn tear that threatened to come out. A sudden knock at the door made Tai bolt upright.

Tai glanced wearily at the door and saw his little sister staring at him softly.

She smiled at him weakly, "Tai, it's me. Can I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kari walked in and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and began rubbing her thumb over his knuckles sweetly.

Kari cleared her throat awkwardly. "Tai, I know how you feel and I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're coming tonight. I know, I know. It's your house. Where else would you go?" She smiled at him. "But you could have made an excuse and gone to another friends house and I know you're partly doing this for me. So . . . thank you. It wouldn't be the same without you," Kari said.

She was one of the few DigiDestined who knew how Tai felt and was a little annoyed with how Sora and Matt had handled things. She might have been the younger sibling, but she was also fiercely protective of her big brother.

Tai didn't feel like responding to that (and really, how do you respond to that?) so he just nodded and turned to face the wall.

Kari watched him sadly. "I'll leave you alone. Just remember that the DigiDestined are coming at six. You have an hour to get ready." She pushed herself out off the bed and walked towards the door. She paused and turned around after a second.

"I love you, Tai. You're the best big brother a girl could ask for," Kari told him and quietly shut the door.

Tai held back a snort. Here he was, moping, and Kari was calling him a good brother? Hardly. He stumbled off the bed and started to get dressed.

* * *

The chapters get longer (albeit, not much) as they go along, just an FYI. Also, I know this seems pretty angsty but it's actually pretty fluffy. Weird, I know.


	2. Back To Me

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **Everyone who continued reading. Seriously. _Thanks_. It must have been painful. xD

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** This was my first story. I have grown SO MUCH since this that I look back and shudder. Just . . . keep that in mind, please.

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

Tai carelessly threw on clothes, not even bothering to check if they matched or not. The only thing he stopped to do was to check if they smelled. They didn't really, but just in case, he put on cologne. He lazily combed through his unruly hair, but it was to no avail. He glared at his reflection and gave up on ever getting his hair to go the way he wanted it to.

Instead, he decided to go check on what Kari was up too. She was one of the only people who could lift this heavy weight from his heart and make him have some fun. Sure, he smile and laughed all the time at school, but it wasn't really the same. He was just keeping up appereances. After all, what would his friends do if happy, carefree Tai didn't crack jokes and smile at everything? _'Crash and burn,' _he thought wryly to himself.

He brought his hands up over his eyes as he stumbled into the decorated, _bright _room. His mom _had _always told him it was bad to be in the dark so much. The room had a snack table set up and music played softly in the background. There weren't all that many decorations ("After all," Kari had reasoned, "it's just the DigiDestined. They're family!"), but their living room did look better than normal and put together. Kari was looking at her iPod intently, seemingly trying to find the perfect song. She was wearing a short, pink dress that flattered her figure perfectly. It wasn't really fancy, but she carried it well.

"You look nice, Kar'," Tai complimented as he went to the snack table and stuffed a handful of pretzels in his mouth.

Kari beamed at him. "Thanks Tai! You look great, too. I'm so excited about this party!" She looked down and frowned at her dress, "But . . . do you think this dress is a bit much? How much longer do you think 'till they get here? Do we have enough snacks?" Kari listed off questions quickly, not evens stopping for a breath.

Tai smiled slightly and held up his hands. "Whoa there. Slow down, little sister. Everything's fine. Don't worry so much!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kari shrieked and started running around the room in a way which reminded Tai of a chicken with their head cut off. Tai shook his head fondly and went to go answer the door.

He opened it to find all the younger DigiDestined except for Ken (who was on vacation with his parents).

Davis grinned and held up his hand for a high five. Tai rolled his eyes fondly and smacked his palm against the younger boys.

"Hey Tai!" Davis greeted excitedly, "What's going on?"

Tai rolled his eyes, "Not much." He looked around and saw the pink that tinged all of their cheeks. "Oh, right. Come on in, it must be freezing." Tai faked a smile and let them in.

He grinned when he saw Yolei grab Davis's hand (the two had started dating after shortly after the final battle with the Digimon) and drag him over to talk to Kari. He even laughed as he saw Davis look longingly at the snack table (where TK and Cody had made themselves comfortable).

"Please?" Davis asked, sporting his patented puppy dog eyes.

Yolei rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, but gestured him off. "Go, go." Davis grinned and ran over to the snack table. The lavender-haired girl smiled exasperatedly at Kari.

"Boys! Honestly! Well, anyway, what's up with you, Kari?!"

Tai swung his head back towards the snack table and smiled to himself as Cody watched TK and Davis stuff their mouths with marshmallows (some sort of contest, Tai reasoned, which Cody was judging). Surprisingly, the three had become really good friends after Davis had calmed down a bit and given up his obsession with Kari. Cody was even smiling at the two and looked happy to be there.

_'That's good,'_ Tai thought,_ 'the kid's too serious half the time.' _

Tai sat down lazily on the couch and sighed to himself as he braced himself for a long night.

The doorbell rang again and apparently Tai was the official greeter. He pushed himself off the couch and mentally prepared himself to see his two best friends with their arms wrapped around each other and hundred watt smiles on their faces. It turned out to be Izzy, Joe, and Mimi (who had moved back to Japan shortly after the battle). Joe and Izzy were both dressed casually (or as Mimi would call it, "Nerd chic!"). The two were arguing about something science related if the way Mimi was annoyingly examining her brightly painted nails were any indication. She was wearing a white miniskirt and a low cut blue, sequined top. No one noticed him and Tai briefly thought about just closing the door one them.

However, Mimi looked up at that moment and squealed.

"Tai! Yippee! I'm so excited about the party," she yelled as she glomped Tai and hugged him.

"Hey Meems," Tai choked out. Mimi kissed his cheek and ran in when she saw Kari and Yolei standing towards the stereo system. Joe and Izzy walked in casually, greeting Tai on their way in. Tai sighed was about to close the door when someone spoke, causing the previous DigiDestined leader to jump.

He turned around to find Sora smiling cheekily at him.

"Hey Tai! Sorry, didn't meant to scare you!"

Tai waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine. I was just a little surprised." He smiled slightly, "You can come on in." For the first time, he noticed someones presence missing. He looked over her shoulders.

"Hey, where's Matt?"

Sora shrugged tensely, "Oh. Well, he'll be by a little later. He has band practice . . . again." Sora was a little annoyed at Matt. Lately he had been canceling their plans more and more often and putting off their dates until after his practice. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her boyfriend - she was! - but it was a little insulting when Matt put his music before his girlfriend.

Tai nodded and faked his carefree voice, "Well, that's alright. I'll go tell Kar' that everyone is here at the moment."

He turned around to go inside, but a delicate hand on his forearm stopped him. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow at Sora.

She sighed, biting her lip. "Tai . . . well, is there anything wrong? I mean, lately you just haven't been yourself. You've been hiding something. I can tell, Tai, I've known you forever. And I know when something is bothering my best friend!"

Tai smiled honestly and felt, for the thousandth time, lucky that he knew such a great, caring person. "Sor', don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just a little preoccupied with soccer and things like that.

Sora frowned, "If you're sure . . . "

"I'm sure!" Tai grinned and pushed at her shoulder lovingly. "Now get in there! It's freezing out here."

"I'm sure; now get in here, it's freezing out there," Tai said pushing at her shoulder lovingly.

Sora walked over to Mimi and the others with a notion that Tai was lying. She knew he was hurting, she could _feel _it, and she wanted to help. He was her best friend . . . and maybe even more. Even though Sora was dating Matt, she still had feelings for Tai. She had always loved him, but when she decided she was finally done waiting for him, he had decided to ask her out. She had wanted to say yes so badly, but she had already said yes when Matt asked her out.

She just didn't know what to do. She didn't want to do anything to hurt Matt . . . or Tai. Sora sighed with frustration. She was so confused. Maybe tonight she could find out what she wanted to know.

* * *

I combined Chapters Two/Three. :D


	3. Top of the World

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **MY MOMMY. Haha, seriously though. Love you, _mother _(inside joke that only my family will get!).

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** This was my first story. I have grown SO MUCH since this that I look back and shudder. Just . . . keep that in mind, please.

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

The party was officially starting even if Matt wasn't going to be here for awhile. Everyone was gathered in a circle because Mimi had suggested that they play the party cliché - Truth or Dare! Everyone had reluctantly agreed and Sora and Kari had pratically forced Tai to play.

Kari giggled at her brother's scowl. "Alrightie!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands together, "Tai, you start us off! Pick someone to go!"

Tai glared halfheartedly at his sister, but complied. "Fine. Davis . . . truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!" Davis yelled confidently and obnoxiously pounded his fists on his chest. "Bring it on!"

Tai grinned suddenly, a wicked thought working its way through his hand. "Fine. I dare you to," he paused annoyingly, like in the game shows before announcing, "kiss TK on the lips!"

Davis made a shocked expression and his mouth fell open. And Tai didn't think he was imagining the faint green tint that suddenly colored the younger boys features.

"No way!" He glanced frantically around the room and his eyes fell on Yolei. He pointed to her, "I mean, I'm dating someone and I don't want to cheat on her!" Davis said, trying to sound convincing.

Yolei smiled at him devilishly. "Oh honey," she cooed obnoxiously, "you know I don't mind. Now go on and show those boys what a tough, rugged man you are," Yolei said sarcastically. She knew how to push Davis's buttons and make him do what she wanted to do. _'I am so an evil genius,'_ she thought to herself triumphantly.

Davis shot up, appalled. "HOW DARE YOU GUYS INSULT MY MANLINESS?! TK, GET READY 'CAUSE HERE I COME!" Davis yelled outraged, as he advanced on TK. Both boys understood that they had to do this and that it didn't mean anything. They shared sympathetic glances before Davis leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over TK's. They snapped apart as if they had been shocked and were both blushing heavily. Everyone had cracked up the minute their lips had made contact. Davis made his way back to his seat between Yolei and Cody buried his head into his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to hide his blushing face.

Yolei grinned, "Aww, don't be embarrassed, Davis. I still love you." She leaned over and placed a chaste peck on his lips and everybody grinned when Davis's face became delighted.

Meanwhile, TK was still stunned and slightly grossed out.

Kari giggled at her best friends face. He turned and glared at her as he wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, TK! Here, let me help get that taste out of your mouth," Kari laughed as she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. When she leaned back over to her seat, she was blushing a light pink and TK's cheeks had turned the colors of tomatoes.

Tai resisted the urge to jump up and kill TK (and then his sister) but decided there were too many witness and mentally told himself to do it later.

"Okay guys! On with the game!" Mimi exclaimed, getting more and more into the party.

Davis shook himself out of his stupor, "Izzy, truth or dare?"

Izzy looked thoughtful. "Well, logically I should choose truth since I have no desire in having to go through something like what you and TK had too, so . . . truth."

Davis groaned, "Aww, you're no fun. Fine then. Err . . . who do you think the prettiest girl in the room is?"

"They all look very pretty, but considering two of them have boyfriends, and one basically has a boyfriend," TK and Kari both flushed, "I supposed the logical, and truthful, answer would be Mimi."

Mimi beamed. "How cute! Thanks Izzy!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Izzy colored and looked down, "Uhh, no problem."

He finally got a hold of himself and asked, "Sora, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sora responded confidently. She wasn't about to back out on _anything_. She could handle anything Izzy could dish out.

"I . . . " Izzy made a pained expression when Mimi elbowed him in the ribs while making wild eyes as she gestured from Sora to Tai, "dare you to kiss all the boys on the lips for ten seconds each," he said hurriedly.

"F-fine," stammered Sora, sounding more confident than she actually felt. She was excited and nervous at the same time and found herself longing to kiss Tai. She walked around the room, kissing each of the boys on the lips for the required amount of time, and before long, she found herself facing a pair of stunning chocolate eyes.

She leaned forward to kiss Tai and when their lips finally made contact, she felt like she had never felt before. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had never responded to a kiss like this before. Not to Matt, not to anyone. It just felt so . . . right. Like this was where she belonged.

Like a slap to the face, she realized that they had gone over the allotted time frame. Sora pulled away reluctantly and couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp as she saw the look in Tai's eyes.

Tai smiled softly to himself as Sora made her way back to her seat. _'Maybe tonight won't be so bad, after all,'_ he thought.

* * *

BLARGH. =D


	4. Fallin' Apart

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **To flamingpurplebunnies. If you ever read this, I will kill you! I swear! :D

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** This is mostly thoughts and feelings crud. Sorry.

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

Sora sat down with a faint blush still noticeable on her cheeks. The game of truth or dare kept going and thanks to Mimi, she shared another kiss with Tai. She would have to pay her best friend back somehow . . .

Kari and TK had also kissed again (much to Tai's dismay) and the party was going great. Slowly, but surely, Sora found her old, buried feelings for the DigiDestined leader start to reemerge. She watched him from across the room as he laughed at something Joe had said. His whole face was warm and inviting and he already look loads better than he did in the beginning of the night.

As she watched him, she couldn't help comparing him with Matt. They were different in so many ways it was a wonder they were still best friends Matt was always a little more laid back and not as outgoing as Tai. And while Matt's eyes were a stunning icy blue, nothing could compare to Tai's warm, chocolate eyes.

Sora gasped as she suddenly realized that not only did she have feelings for her boyfriends best friend - she was in love with him!

***  
Mimi walked over to the bathroom to reapply her lip gloss. She sighed unhappily to herself. Tonight was going great and she was having a blast, but seeing Tai and Sora together . . . well, it was giving her false hope. Everyone thought she was just some dimwitted pretty girl with shallow feelings, but it wasn't true. Not at all. She had feelings - strong, deep feelings - for her best friend's boyfriend.

She didn't know (or understand) why she was so drawn to Matt, but she was and she knew deep down that her feelings weren't going away anytime soon.

He was a caring, passionate, and understanding person. Her breath caught in her throat every time he talked to her. But, of course, he didn't feel the same way about her. After all, why would anyone want her when they could have Sora?

Mimi now had a mountain of lip gloss on, but she was so deep in thought it didn't even register.

***  
Kari sat laughing at her big brother's face when he did his impressions of the teachers at school. God, she loved him so much. He was such an amazing person and he didn't even know it. There was only one other boy who could make her feel as special . . . TK. She loved him (maybe had always loved him) and she was accepted it. She hoped and dreamed that he might like her as more than a friend, as well. So far, though, nothing had happened between the two.

It was just . . . they had been through so much together. They had shared experiences that no one, not even the older DigiDestined, could understand. She had a special, unbreakable connection with the blonde boy. She just hoped that, someday, they would move beyond friendship.

***  
Yolei sighed happily to herself as she looked up into the eyes of Davis Motomiya. He had just recently asked her out and she had surprised even herself when she had accepted. She never would have thought she would have come to care for the annoying jerk so much. She always thought she was in love with Ken. She was, at a point, she figured. But over time it had faded into a crush and then disappeared altogether.

When she looked into his eyes, she saw past the surface, breaking into the depths. He was deeper than most people gave him credit for (but, really, who could blame them?), but masked it with corny jokes and stupid actions.

He had opened up to her one night and she knew that their relationship would never be the same. She sighed contently as Davis leaned in for a kiss. Yolei happily complied.

***  
Tai laughed and joked around with his friends. Tonight had turned out to be better than he expected. Mimi had dared him to kiss all the girls (besides his little sister, eww) so he had gotten to kiss Sora again. He couldn't help noticing the way her eyes lit up when she heard Mimi's dare.

But, wait. What did he just think? Sora was dating his _best friend_. As much as he wanted to believe it, he knew Sora couldn't possibly love him when she could have Matt. Matt was going to a international rock star and Tai probably wouldn't even go pro with soccer. He loved her so much, but he could never tell her. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't - and _couldn't_ - do that to Matt. It wasn't fair to him. Although Matt had known how Tai had felt, Tai couldn't blame him for anything. Who wouldn't want a chance to be closer to Sora?

***  
Izzy grinned as Mimi and Joe argued if plastic surgery for looks was a good reason. Mimi said that it looked pretty, so it couldn't be wrong. Joe, meanwhile, said it was dumb and shallow unless you really needed it.

Izzy smiled at the sight of Mimi getting so passionate about something. Izzy was almost positive that he had feelings for the pretty, bubblly girl, but he still wasn't positive. Even if he knew, it wouldn't have made a difference. There chances of a girl like Mimi wanting to be like a boy like him was pretty much two in a thousand. Not very good chances.

Anyway, he had seen the way she looked at Matt. He would never have a chance, and though he knew it was stupid, it still stung.

***  
TK was currently drinking some fruity drink and he pulled a face at the amount of artificial sweetening that was making its way through his body. He pushed the thought to the back of his head as he watched Kari talking to Sora.

God, she was beautiful. But that wasn't why he loved her. No, TK loved her because of what she was on the inside. He had never meet someone so compassionate, caring, kind, and all around good in his life.

It made perfect sense that Kari had an angel type as a Digimon partner. As corny as it sounded, Heaven really was missing an angel.

TK sat back down, never taking his eyes off of Kari. She was so, _so _beautiful.

***  
Davis was laughing as he pounded Cody with a big, fluffy pillow with the help of Yolei. He grinned as he saw Cody was wearing a pat of the white table cloth as a sign of surrender. Yolei was laughing at him loudly, her eyes bright and beautiful, and her hair in a state of disarray. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and Davis didn't think he'd ever seen anything prettier in his life.

Who would have thought that he would ever develop feelings for Yolei? Certainly not him. He had always known, to some degree, that he hadn't been in love with Kari, but he never would have imagined falling in love with the annoying girl who loved to argue. When he asked her out, he hadn't even meant too. He had meant to ask her where Ken was. But, surprisingly, he wasn't as disgusted when his date proposal popped out his mouth.

He knew she was much more than most people gave her credit for. She was amazing and pretty and . . . just everything.

He had never felt this way about someone before. Not even Kari . . .

***  
Matt swerved, running out of the way of the incoming traffic. He was really late coming to the party at the Kamiya's house. He felt awful, but he was hoping if he was a bad boyfriends Sora would break up with him. That made him sound terrible, he knew, but it was the truth.

It wasn't that he didn't love her - he honestly did. It was just that the more time he spent with her, the more he reliazed the way he felt about her was more like a brother would feel for a sister.

Not to mention the fact that he had developed feelings for Mimi somewhere along the way. It was stupid and selfish of him to ask Sora out when he liked Mimi, he knew, but at the time it had seemed like a lost cause. Mimi was living in New York hanging out with some guy named Micheal.

Then when she had moved back he couldn't have been happier. He had wanted to ask her out immediatly, but he couldn't do that to Sora. Matt had done a lot of bad things in his life, but he would never, ever cheat on someone. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. He had already hurt his best friend. He couldn't bear to break Sora's heart too.

How did he do that? Tai was his best friend and he knew the way Tai felt about Sora.

_'God, I'm so sorry, Tai,'_ Matt thought to himself, _'We haven't spoken in weeks, but hopefully tonight will change all that.' _

Matt sighed as he approached the door of the Kamiya's.

* * *

Sorry for all that. xD


	5. Another Heart Calls

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **To hpswst101. If I recall correctly, you gave me an idea when I was running out of them! Much thanks!

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** La de da. ;D

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

The doorbell rang once more, interrupting the party. Everyone assumed it would be Matt so they all expected Sora to rush to the door. The DigiDestined stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sora expectantly.

Sora was currently stealing glances at Tai and didn't notice all the eyes currently on her.

Kari giggled as she paused in the middle of the card game the younger DigiDestined were playing. "Sora, would you stop staring at my brother long enough to go get your boyfriend, please?" Kari teased.

Sora snapped back to reality and tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she stumbled to the door. Tai coughed and looked at the ceiling nervously as his cheeks also turned slightly red.

The redhead reluctantly turned the handle to let Matt in. It wasn't that she was disappointed in seeing _Matt_. She was disappointed in seeing her _boyfriend _Matt.

She opened the door and smiled thinly, "Hi Matt."

Matt could immediately sense something was wrong with his girlfriend by the way her eyebrows were mashed together. "Hey Sora, how's it going?" Matt tested, uneasily.

Sora crossed her arms. "Fine. The party's been really fun." She made a show of glancing at her watch, before looking at him slightly bitterly, "It's a shame you missed it."

Matt sighed as he prepared himself for the long due, but nonetheless hard breakup that was about to occur. "Sora . . . we need to talk."

"Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you, too."

Matt bit his lip uneasily, "So . . . who wants to go first?" Matt braced himself, hoping that Sora didn't say something along the lines of "let's sleep together" or "I think it's time we were more serious about each other."

Sora looked thoughtful. "Let's just go at the same time." She said nervously, tucking a strand of auburn hair out of her face.

"Umm . . . okay."

"One . . . "

"Two . . . "

"Three . . . "

"I don't think this is working out," they said instantaneously.

Sora looked shocked. "But . . . _what_?"

Matt mirrored her perfectly. "You . . . me . .. huh?"

They both stared at each other for another minute before both collapsed into laughter. After they had gotten a hold of themselves, Matt smiled as he took his hand in Sora's.

"It's for the best," Matt said.

Sora nodded, "We'll always be friends."

"Always," Matt agreed.

They both walked through the door together, hand in hand, smiling wider than they had in months.

_'Maybe I can finally admit my feelings to Tai,'_ Sora thought.

Matt wondered,_ 'Maybe Mimi could be interested in me . . . someday.' _

Davis rolled his eyes at the two. "What took you two so long? Busy 'getting it on' in the hallway? That's not very sanitary, you know." This statement earned him a hit in the ribs from both Yolei and Kari.

Both Mimi and Tai flinched slightly at the thought.

"Actually," Sora said sweetly, "we both decided that it would be best if we'd see other people."

"But stay friends!" Matt added.

"Right!" Sora grinned up at him.

Sora slowly disentangled their fingers and took a seat next to Tai and Kari. Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, and Yolei all had their mouths open, as if they were in shock. But no one could compare to the shock and elation that both Tai and Mimi felt.

Kari and TK merely exchanged smug looks as if they knew that the breakup was bound to happen sooner or later, and were happy to hear that it ended on such good terms.

"So . . . since Matt didn't get the pleasure of playing truth or dare, let's play another quick game! Just for him!" Kari said as she sneaked a look at Sora and Tai.

Matt shook his head, "It's alright, Kari. It's really a - "

"- GREAT IDEA!" TK yelled loudly, interrupting his brother knowing what Kari was trying to do.

Kari winked at the looks of horror on the DigiDestined faces. "Well, looks like we're all in agreement!"

TK smiled mischievously. "I'll go first. Mimi, truth or dare?"

Mimi played with the frayed ends of her skirt. "Umm . . . dare, I guess," she replied uncomfortably.

TK blurted out, "Great! Okay . . . I dare you to admit your feelings for one of the boys - I pick! - and then kiss them accordingly. Like, if you felt like you guys were siblings, it'd be a peck on the cheek. But if it was, romantic, you'd have to kiss them properly!"

Mimi choked and her face turned pale. "W-which boy?"

"Well . . . since your name beings with an 'M' and Matt's does too, how about him?" TK said, ignoring the fact that Matt was only a nickname.

"But Matt's real begins with - " Tai started, but was cut off as both Sora and Kari's hands clasped over his mouth.

Matt and Mimi shared an identical expression of horror on their faces, but inside both of them felt hopeful. Mimi walked over slowly to Matt, feeling a bit guilty. She threw a glance at Sora but Sora seemed to interested in something Tai was saying to notice Matt or herself.

Mimi looked down at the floor, "Well . . . the thing of it is . . . Iloveyou," she slurred. Before he could respond, Mimi pressed her lips against the blonde boy. He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss.

Matt slowly broke the kiss and looked at Mimi with adoration in her eyes. He wiped the small tears that had begun to form in her beautiful orange eyes and leaned down to her ear.

"Mimi . . . I love you too. I always have. I've just been too stupid and all this stuff happened and . . . "

She smiled in shock and lifted herself up on her toes, to kiss him again. "Stop talking, please," she requested sweetly.

Matt nodded, "Yeah . . . umm, sure."

Izzy glanced away quickly as the two shared a soft, gentle kiss. It hurt . . . it hurt a lot more than he had expected. But, despite all this, he felt . . . truly happy for them. He figured this must have been what if felt like for Tai all those months ago. Izzy nodded to himself and smiled. It would be hard to accept, but really. Looking at them, he knew that they were happy. And he was glad.

"Wow. Way to go, Matt. Break up with a girl and then get with her best friend. Some friend you are," Tai said jokingly, bumping his shoulder against Matt's. Matt mock glared at him, but grinned when Tai admitted that he was happy for them.

"Well, I think that's enough truth or dare for tonight!" Kari exclaimed. The purpose had been served. Now for Tai and Sora . . .

Yolei grinned and then pretended to yawn. "Ohh. I'm _so _tired! I think we should get some sleep. So everyone who isn't a girl or Tai . . . leave!"

The boys grumbled, but got their stuff ready and got ready to leave. Davis pecked Yolei quickly on the lips who grinned and pulled him for more.

TK went over to Kari and pecked her on the cheek, whispering to make sure that Sora and Tai got together.

The boys waved and were off.

"Well, since we don't have enough room for everyone to sleep on the floor, someone is going to have to sleep in Tai's room." Kari winked at Yolei as they looked at Sora.

Yolei nodded vigorously, "Well, Mimi and I have boyfriends so that would be a little weird. Kari has to stay with the majority of her guests so I guess that only leaves one person. Sora!"

Both Sora and Tai turned bright red at the thought of sleeping in such close proximity. They had had sleepovers before, when they were younger, but somehow this felt different. Sora sighed as she gathered her stuff and got ready for a long, but maybe not awful, night.

* * *

_*whistles*  
_


	6. Time Stands Still

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **THE WORLD. THAT'S MY HOME, DON'T WEAR IT OUT. =]

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note:** DEAN WINCHESTER!_ *happy thoughts* _

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

Tai and Sora slowly made there way towards the room. Neither of them were tired (whether because of the excessive amounts of sugar they had consumed or that they would be sleeping so close together was up for debate). Tai fumbled with changing the sheets because it would be mortifying if Sora had to sleep on sheets that _smelled_. He put on his favorite heavy blanket on Kari's bed (were Sora would be sleeping for the night) because it was cold outside and in. Once the awkward silence settled and Tai had no reason not to talk to Sora, he turned to her.

"Did you like the party?" Tai asked awkwardly, but honestly.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. It was really fun. And I'm glad that Matt and I broke up so nicely."

Tai leafed through an old magazine he found on his dresser, not really reading, but wanting an excuse to not look at Sora in the face. "Are you saying you wanted to break up with Matt? I thought you guys really loved each other. I mean, everyone at school was making a big deal about how perfect you guys looked together." Tai looked up with wide eyes and added on hastily, "Not that I cared or anything."

"I mean, we did love each other, but more in a brother-sister way. I think we never really loved each other in a _romantic _way. And about us looking like the "perfect" couple, that's just dumb. People shouldn't get involved in other peoples relationships anyway! Furthermore, what really matters is how you feel. And - " Sora ranted strongly as she paced around the room, but Tai held up his hand.

"Whoa Sor', slow down. I know all that stuff, I do. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sad or hurt or anything. It really hurts me when you cry and, I have to admit, I never really like hearing people saying all those things, anyway," Tai blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand. He had just admitted, all in one go, that he cared about her - really _cared _- and that he was jealous of her and Matt.

Sora looked at him in shock Finally, she said, "W-why didn't you like people saying those things?" Sora tried not to get her hopes up, but couldn't help the way her heart hammered in her chest.

Tai bit his lip, "Well. I guess, it's, umm, because I . . . " Tai trailed off. It was now or never. At least he would get the burden off his chest.

He breathed deeply, "Look. The truth is, I didn't like people talking Matt and you because I liked you. I . . . well, I still like you. I couldn't tell you because you were happy with him and I had to be happy for my two best friends. It really hurt me seeing you with him, but as long as you were happy . . . that was all that really matter. What it comes down to . . . is that I'm sort of, kind of, madly of love with my best friend and she doesn't love me that way."

Sora had never really got it when people cried "happy" tears, but she felt like she understood it now. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but her heart was swelled with happiness.

"Oh my God, Tai! I never knew you felt that way. I would never gone with Matt if you had just told me. I never wanted to hurt you!" She reached over and entangled their fingers together. She couldn't believe she had caused Tai this much pain.

"That was the point, Sora! You would have come with me! You wouldn't have followed your heart. You would've stayed with me when you didn't want too and pretty soon . . . well, you would have started to resent me. And I just . . . I couldn't deal with that."

Sora looked Tai in the eyes as she said evenly, "Look Tai. The truth is . . . I never really loved Matt the way I was supposed to. I'm kind of love with someone else, actually. He's the most caring, sweet, funny, cute, and amazing person that has ever existed. He is so totally out of my league that I didn't think I'd ever have a chance."

Tai looked at her, "Who . . . who are you talking about?"

"You." Sora pulled Tai down into a sweet, gentle (and somewhat timid) kiss. Soon the "gentle, timid kiss" got deeper until they had their arms wrapped around each other as they laid on the bed. They continued kissing, but they were both thinking they same thing.

_'I can't believe he loves me.'_

_'I can't believe she loves me.' _

Tai broke off their kiss, "Sora. I love you so much. We don't need to this - kissing or anything. I'm happy just holding you in my arms."

"I love you too, Tai. I'm happy when I'm being held by you, too. But we have the whole night for that. Right now, I just want to let you know how much you mean to me," Sora said as she gazed into Tai's eyes. Tai was about to protest, because he didn't want to rush things, but was silenced as Sora kissed his bottom lip.

A few hours later, they were back to the way that they had been always been except they kissed each other now and held hands all the time. It was three in the morning and both Tai and Sora were wide awake. They were lying together in Tai's bed which Sora had crawled in after trying to go to sleep for thirty minutes. They just held each other and talked quietly, so they didn't wake up the others. This was by far the happiest day of both of their lives.

* * *

THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX. NO UNDERAGE SEX FOR DIGIDESTINED.

NO, NO, NO. : )_  
_


	7. Happy Endings

**WARNING: **THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY. That should tell you all you need to know.

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize? Yeah, not mine.

**Dedication: **EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, WHEE.

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note: **All chapter titles derived from All American Rejects song titles. I do not own!

**Rating:** K+

**Poll – **Please take the poll located above my bio!

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER. **

Mimi sighed happily as she took a small bite out of her french fry. It was funny because before she started dating Matt, she never would have thought of eating something with so much calories. Lately though, with the constant love she felt from Matt, she felt good enough about herself that she let herself eat some unhealthy things as well.

Being with Matt had not only opened her eyes to different food, but different emotions as well. If you had asked her eight months ago, she would have told you the strongest emotion was or jealously, but she now knew it was would have never imagined that she was capable of loving a single human being so much.

Mimi and Matt were the most widely known couple in school. They were the center of gossip for months; the most popular heartthrob and the hottest girl in school were finally together. Matt and Mimi didn't care much for the attention, however. Although, for the first week the started going out, the absolute best feeling in the world were when Mimi would point Mimi out in a crowd and tell his friends that she was his girlfriend, with that proud smile on his face.

Mimi smiled as she watched Matt make his way back from the bathroom.

Her smile dropped as she saw the "Aw shucks" look on her boyfriend's face.

"What is it?"

Matt looked guilty. "I just got a call from the band. We have a gig, like, right now that I had forgotten about. So . . . I have to go. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. I'll just call Beth and see what she's doing. Have fun." Mimi sighed irritability. She wasn't mad at Matt, not really, but she was annoyed.

Matt, sensing that something was wrong with his girlfriend, decided to make her laugh and promptly skipped out of the restaurant in a painfully obnoxious way. Mimi nearly choked on her soda laughing so hard.

Why did that boy make her keep falling in love with him, over and over again?

***  
Kari changed her outfit for what seemed like the hundredth time. TK had finally asked her out yesterday. While she was getting ready, Tai was with TK in the hallway giving him the patented protective big brother speech.

She knew Tai was going on easy on TK because he was his friend and for that Kari was grateful. Kari finally decided on a suitable outfit and walked out of her room.

"So, in conclusion: you hurt her, you die."

Tai glanced over at Kari while TK visibly gulped. Tai's eyes glittered with amusement, "So Kari, you finally found an outfit. I mean, I know you spent your whole Saturday doing it, but really. I don't think TK is that superficial."

Kari blushed and glared at Tai. She quickly grabbed TK's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Sorry about him," Kari apologized, "He's just being overprotective."

TK looked her up and down and grinned cheekily. "I can see why!"

***  
Yolei sighed as she glanced at her watch impatiently.

Davis was late. Again.

She didn't know how she put up with him. Honestly, he was so annoying. Davis and Yolei maintained their love/hate relationship, but the only difference from their younger days was that now the love outweighed the hate.

Even though he was still the same soccer obsessed, goggle wearing doofus he was then, she couldn't help loving him. For everything he did wrong, he countered it with a sweet, sincere act.

Davis finally arrived, panting. He looked like he had run a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late," he wheezed, "but soccer pratice ran late and then I had to get changed and by that time it was already ten minutes and past and then I had to run over here and then," Davis stopped talking as he struggled to catch his breath.

Yolei giggled at the sight of her boyfriend. His hair was even worst than it usually was and it looked as if he thrown on the first mismatched outfit he saw (which he probably had).

But that was Davis for you. You had to take the good with the bad. Sometimes life was unexpected and sometimes that isn't so bad.

***  
Sora looked happily at her boyfriend. Even after six months, she couldn't believe she could call him that. It sounded so good to her ears.

Besides her, Tai was napping after a long day of shopping. Tai was taking Sora out for their six month anniversary and Sora had wanted to find the perfect dress. Tai had complained and complained and Sora had finally snapped and told him to go home. Now, looking at him sleeping, she was glad she had.

It was funny because everyone thought Sora and Tai were some perfect couple with no problems. That was far from the truth. They fought, they yelled, but at the end of the day they still loved each other. They didn't live in some fairytale. They had problems. This wasn't some book, but both Sora and Tai were determined to get their Happily Ever After anyway.

And, so far, Sora figured they were pretty much on their way there.

* * *

IT IS OVER. CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!

Ha. I am so funny. ;P _  
_


End file.
